


月下谈话之乌三日

by Heihu



Category: Heihu
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heihu/pseuds/Heihu





	月下谈话之乌三日

　　陪着三日月走到三条的部屋门口，突然三日月突然停住了脚步，猝不及防的小乌一头栽进了三日月的怀抱，两人仅差一公分的身高，导致小乌的唇直接吻上了三日月的唇角。反应过来的小乌连忙从三日月怀里起身，却没想到三日月紧紧环住了自己的腰，“三日月，抱...”  
　　小乌的话还没说完，三日月的那只手依旧紧紧环住小乌的腰，另一只手却覆上小乌的头，三日月温热的唇瓣也随之覆上了小乌的嘴唇，三日月的舌头正妄图一点点探索着小乌口中的世界。小乌感觉自己的上颚到牙根都被三日月死死的侵占到了，两人的眼神对视着，小乌可以很清楚的看到三日月眼中的月光，冬日黑夜的寒冷也因沾染上看他的温度变得不再这么寒冷，他眼中的世界除了月亮的存在现在还多了一个自己吗？  
　　“三日月，你？”想要质问却一时间不知道说什么是好，看着三日月的眼神，无奈的伸出手轻轻推了示意一下，“三日月殿下可以放开了吗？”  
　　“小乌殿下，我有幸与你共度一夜吗？”三日月眨了眨眼睛装作一点没听到小乌的拒绝邀请到，然后不等小乌同意便一把拉住小乌进了进了属于三日月自己的房间。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，被我的美貌所吸引住了吗？”看着小乌依旧恍惚的盯着自己的脸，三日月忍不住哈哈哈的笑出声了，果然这么多年了这孩子还是一点没有改变，自己的脸还是有点用的啊。  
　　等小乌从三日月的美貌里反应过来，已经被三日月一把搂在了怀里坐在了屋中的榻榻米上，真是糟糕，生于平安时期的自己就是这点不好，容易被美色所吸引。  
　　“三日月！”生气每一次三日月都拿脸诱惑自己可是自己却每一次都傻乎乎的按着三日月挖的坑跳进去，不管，就是生气！  
　　“哈哈哈哈，甚好甚好。小乌可以帮我换一下衣服吗？”三日月指了指自己身上的狩衣，“我不擅长打扮，一直都是别人帮我的。”  
　　小乌看着三日月的模样，忽然间想起当时在源家的时候好几次见到三日月早起时衣衫不整，唤着别人帮他穿整衣衫，这么多年就真的没有一点长进的吗？  
　　小乌盯着三日月看了一会，无奈的叹了一声，“好吧好吧，那低头我先把你的头饰取下来。”  
　　三日月一动不动就盯着小乌的脸，仍由小乌叹声取下来，然后径直吻上了小乌的唇，一只手抚摸着小乌的后背。  
　　猝不及防的一个吻，背后隔着和服摩擦抚摸的手，三日月的脸以及这幽静的环境，让小乌生出了一丝沉沦的感觉。  
　　一吻结束，小乌的和服已经衣口大开，腰带松垮垮的还系在腰上，伏在三日月身上微微喘气。  
　　三日月看着这个乌色长发少年，脸微微泛红，一身彼岸花妖艳和服随意的披穿在身上，胸口白皙的肌肤在月色的照耀下起伏喘息着，手不由自主的抚摸上了胸前的两粒茱萸。  
　　“三日月，手、放下。”感受着隔着手套的触感，有可能因为刚才的宴会自己喝了少许的酒，小乌可以感觉到自己的下身已经微微勃起。  
　　“怎么？哦呀哦呀。”三日月看着小乌微微交叠的腿，一把深入握住了小乌的前端，看着少年轻微勃起的模样，三日月另一只手从小乌颈部的肌肤滑下，流连在小乌光滑的背上。  
　　“嗯~三日月，放开。”不同于手指的感觉，手套磨过自己的敏感让小乌感觉有种意外的羞耻感觉。  
　　“不喜欢肌肤触碰的感觉吗？”三日月一脸疑惑的看着怀中满面潮红的少年，不应该呀，而且作为平安时期的刀，也没有这么强烈的贞洁的意识。  
　　“三日月，衣服给我脱掉。”小乌深呼吸了一下，直接把三日月推倒在地，坐在三日月身上喘着气说道，“衣服给我脱掉，我不喜欢你手套的感觉。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈，原来是这样啊，也好也好。”被推倒的三日月恍然大悟的看着坐在自己身上的少年，“那就麻烦小乌。”  
　　小乌一把拽开三日月的衣服，随意的扔在一边。  
　　“哈哈哈，小乌这么迫不及待了嘛，甚好甚好。”三日月眨巴眨巴了眼睛，感受着自己的肌肤瞬间接触着的是冰冷的空气，自己的一只手被小乌压制住，另一只手被小乌握着，源氏特有的虎牙划过自己手臂的肌肤，伴随着一丝痒意和一点痛意，看着随着小乌的一点一点向上，看着小乌咬着自己的手套一点点脱去，真是色气啊。  
　　“三日月。”小乌低头一把吻住三日月，两人的舌齿交缠在一起，良久，小乌抬头微微喘着气，中间连着一根银白色的液体。看了三日月一眼，小乌一口吻上了三日月的喉结，舔舐啃咬，久久不肯离去。  
　　小乌看着三日月躺了地上，胸膛上下起伏喘息着，身下已经能明显的感受到三日月已经勃起的粗大，探进三日月的垮裤一把握住上下撸动着，“呵呵，三日月你还真的迫不及待了啊。”  
　　听着三日月越来越急促的呼吸声，小乌的嘴角微微勾起，一只手依旧不停歇手中的动作，另一只手开始不断的抚摸寻找着三日月身上的敏感点，“讷，三日月，你喜欢什么姿势？”  
　　“哈~我都可以的哦，不过毕竟是一个老爷子，一些太多复杂的姿势，小乌还是多多体谅一点。”三日月听着小乌的问题微微岔神。  
　　“那我知道了。”说完小乌慢慢靠近了三日月的耳边，一口咬住三日月的耳垂，虎牙磨蹭着软肉让三日月身下更加难耐，“小乌，快一点，嗯。”  
　　“三日月，你还真是急躁啊！”小乌轻笑一声，从三日月身上站了起来，走向旁边的柜子翻找了起来。  
　　“小乌？”三日月疑惑的看着小乌的举动。  
　　“啊，找到了。”小乌挥了挥自己从柜子里翻出来的丁子油向三日月示意了一下。  
　　“哦呀哦呀，原来小乌是找这个东西啊！”突然明白过来的三日月低低的笑了一声。  
　　小乌看着三日月拿手撑着脑袋随意的躺着便是一道风景，真不愧是天下五剑，还真的风华悦茂啊！  
　　小乌打开瓶子随意的在自己的手上挤了一坨，抹在三日月的身上，顺便还在三日月的敏感处逗留了许久。  
　　三日月无奈的看着小乌逗趣的举止，身上的火到底被越撩越盛，难耐的抬起一条腿磨蹭着小乌的胯间提醒着，“哈~别闹了，小乌。”  
　　“我可没有闹，三日月。”感受着三日月腿的动作，小乌的眼神暗了一暗，低头含住了三日月胸前的茱萸，带着丁字油的手握住不断的上下撸动着。  
　　三日月的呼吸急促起来，渐渐抬起腰向小乌的手中耸动着胯，小乌看着三日月动情的模样，停下了手中的举动摸向三日月的身后。  
　　“小乌？”三日月感觉到了身下一瞬间失去了安抚，在高潮的前期被骤然喊停，身子一下子更加难耐起来，身后虽然深入了一根手指，可是并不能停止身体的燥热。  
　　小乌的手指在三日月体内不断的插弄着，不断的挑逗着三日月体内的敏感处。  
　　“小乌进来，快一点，嗯~”三日月感觉着小乌的三根手指在体内的戳弄，甚至可以清晰的感受着每一根手指的骨节，可是这不够。  
　　“呵呵，那便如你所愿。”说还没完，小乌挺身进入三日月的体内。  
　　突如其来的插入让三日月倒吸一口冷气，却不等反正过来，小乌已经开始了动作，三日月收缩着后穴不断吞食着小乌的硕大，“嗯~嗯。”  
　　小乌一下比一下深，每一下都尽根插入三日月的后穴，层层肉褶被一次次抚平，体内的敏感无一不被照顾到，小乌舔了舔嘴唇，低头咬上了三日月的锁骨。  
　　“小乌，轻、一点，嘶，啊~”三日月被顶的有些喘不上气，只能徒劳无力的搂着小乌的脖子，在小乌的耳边低喘。  
　　流血了？小乌舔着三日月被自己咬伤的地方，身下的动作却丝毫不减，血液的味道更加刺激到小乌了，小乌一口吻住三日月的唇，将三日月的呻吟都堵在喉间，虎牙甚至划破三日月的唇瓣，血液的味道在两人的唇间交缠。  
　　疼痛感又加剧了三日月身体的敏感，血液的味道让两人的身体更为兴奋，快感一路飙升，三日月拽着小乌的头发，陷入了高潮，可是下身被小乌堵住，不能射出的异样让三日月睁大了眼睛看着小乌。  
　　“三日月，马上。”看着三日月的模样，小乌抬起三日月的一条腿，抽插的更迅猛了起来，突然被三日月拽痛了头发，小乌被刺激的直接射进了三日月的最深入，而那一瞬间为了挽救自己的头发，小乌的手离开了三日月的下体，失去了束缚的三日月即刻便这么射了出来。“哈~哈~哈”  
　　小乌看着三日月喘息的模样，抽出了自己在三日月体内的物件，顺手拿起了旁边的吉野纸帮自己和三日月处理了起来。  
　　处理结束，小乌替三日月换好寝衣，“我回去了。”  
　　“哎？小乌不留下来过个夜吗？”三日月看着转身就走的小乌有些被惊到，自己连留小乌下来过夜的魅力都没有吗？  
　　“不了，明天我还要出阵，三日月你早些睡吧。”


End file.
